


Pain and Sacrifice

by Vkusniashka



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vkusniashka/pseuds/Vkusniashka
Summary: — Щ.И.Т. не ведет переговоров с террористами, — говорит агент Коулсон.Тут Уорд вынужден усмехнуться. Остальные шумно смеются, и даже Гаррет позволяет себе легкий смешок, прежде чем взять себя в руки и напомнить Коулсону:— На случай, если Вы забыли, мистер Коулсон, Щ.И.Т. больше не существует. Вы передадите мне информацию, которая мне нужна, или бывший агент Уорд получит пули в голову — после того, как будет ужасно страдать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pain and Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519904) by [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17). 



— Щ.И.Т. не ведет переговоров с террористами, — говорит агент Коулсон.

Тут Уорд вынужден усмехнуться. Остальные шумно смеются, и даже Гаррет позволяет себе легкий смешок, прежде чем взять себя в руки и напомнить Коулсону:

— На случай, если Вы забыли, мистер Коулсон, Щ.И.Т. больше не существует. Вы передадите мне информацию, которая мне нужна, или бывший агент Уорд получит пули в голову — после того, как будет ужасно страдать.

 

— Отпустите агента Уорда — и возможно, когда мы найдем вас, мы будем настолько милосердны, что пустим пулю вам в голову, — говорит Коулсон. Он звучит жестко, и Уорду нравится, как хорошо он это подделывает. Коулсон слишком эмоционально привязан к своим агентам. Это его фатальная слабость. Он никогда не пожертвует одним из них, даже когда его драгоценный протокол Щ.И.Т.а требует этого.

 

— Не говорите, что я не попросил по-хорошему, — говорит Гаррет. Потом он нажимает на кнопку телефона и на этой зловещей ноте заканчивает разговор. Он поворачивается к Уорду, смотрит на него с отцовской симпатией и спрашивает, — готов, сынок?

 

Уорд кивает. Ему все ещё больно после того, как им пришлось избить его раньше. Он думает, что знает, как его товарищи по команде отреагировали на фотографии, изображающие его потрепанным и в крови. Коулсон был ранен, Мей не выдала своих чувств, но внутри ей было больно, Фитц и Симмонс плакали, а Скай… Скай бы плакала, но ее слезы были злыми, и она изо всех сил старалась бы убедить товарищей, что они должны спасти его прямо сейчас.

Он закладывает руки за спину и Гаррет застегивает наручники на его запястьях. Молоденький агент Гидры, чье воодушевленное приветствие Гаррет высмеял, наклоняется вперед с кандалами для его ног.

— Начинайте, — говорит Гаррет. Шестеро окружают его, и на Уорда обрушивается град ударов ногами. Меньшее не выглядело бы достаточно натурально.

 

— Держись, — приказывает Гаррет. — Мы собираемся попробовать кое-что новое. Поднимем ставки для старины Коулсона.

 

— Пытка электрошоком? — предлагает Уорд. Он сильный. Он может это выдержать. Это для миссии. Боль — это жертва, которая нужна Гидре, чтобы изменить мир.

 

— Я думал о чем-то проще и ориентирующемся на инстинкты, — отвечает Гаррет. Он отворачивается от Уорда и смотрит на парня с видеокамерой. — Начинай снимать.

 

— Ты должен благодарить за это своего лидера, агент Уорд, — говорит Гаррет, играя свою роль. — Я слышал, если ты расслабишься и подумаешь о чем-нибудь приятном, будет не так плохо. Парни, вам дано разрешение изнасиловать пленника.

 

— Нет, — кричит Уорд. — Нет! Гаррет —

 

Кто-то заклеивает ему рот куском клейкой ленты. Они не могут позволить ему сказать что-нибудь, что выдаст обман. Он выше того, чтобы волноваться, ведь агент Грант Уорд тренирован в том, чего ждать, когда берут в плен. Он знает, агент Грант Уорд будет стойким, но это не так. Он кричит и угрожает, пусть никто не может слышать его слов. Он пытается бороться, но не может, не скованный, и не с полудюжиной мужчин.

Он чувствует прикосновение холодного воздуха, когда с него срывают штаны. Ощущение вторжения, когда в него ввинчивают первый, а затем и второй палец. Тепло и влажное ощущение слюны. И знакомое ощущение совершенно нежеланного члена проталкивающегося в его задницу.

Не это. Не это. Не это. Что угодно. Он продолжает умолять, несмотря на то, что никто его не слышит. Он пытается отдалиться ментально, отрешиться от своего тела, но прошло слишком много лет и он не помнит, как.

 

Мужчины действуют молча и методично. Он не знает, лучше это или хуже, чем если бы они смеялись и веселились. Наверное, они выполняют приказ и делают ни больше ни меньше, поскольку знают, как легко один из них мог бы оказаться на месте Уорда. Гидра требует жертв. Боль - это жертва.

 

Первый заканчивает и другой занимает его место. Кровь и сперма облегчают проникновение, но и член у него больше, чем у предыдущего, так что боль не слабее. Ещё четверо ждут своей очереди. Уорд пытается разбить голову об пол, чтобы потерять сознание, но не хватает замаха. Все что у него получается — подмахнуть насилующему его мужчине. Он замирает. Он закрывает глаза. Вдыхает. Выдыхает. Ни о чем не думает.

У него получается отрешиться.

 

Странное ощущение пустоты и больше никто не собирается использовать свою очередь. Уорд открывает глаза. Мужчины все ещё окружают его, но штаны у них застегнуты и он смотрят на него. Парень с камерой наклоняется и берет крупный план его лица, и Уорд закрывает глаза снова.

 

Гаррет говорит:

— Это была маленькая демонстрация, чтобы вы поняли, что мы настроены серьезно, Коулсон. Передайте нам информацию, или вы будете умолять нас убить бедного агента Уорда, когда увидите, что мы сделаем с ним в следующий раз.

 

Камера выключена, техник уходит, чтобы отредактировать материал и отправить видеофайл команде Коулсона. Скорее всего е-мейл получит Скай и откроет видео. Он может представить как она позовет остальных. Он может представить их ужас, когда они поймут, что происходит на видео. Интересно, сколько они успеют просмотреть, прежде чем остановятся? Он готов поспорить, что первым стошнит Фитца.

 

Гаррет снимает кандалы и обнимает Уорда, прижимая его поближе.

— Все хорошо, сынок. Я с тобой. Ты справился. Я горжусь тобой.

 

Коулсон ни за что не откажется передать информацию за Уорда, после того как просмотрит видео. Фьюри бы мог продолжить держаться, но не Коулсон. Коулсон сломается. Уорд благодарен. Он не хочет думать, что ещё им придется с ним сделать, если Коулсон продолжит держаться.


End file.
